


Le Sonnet de la Dame

by Tori_Aoshiro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: Un Sonnet en l'honneur de ma grand-mère





	Le Sonnet de la Dame

On entre chez elle comme dans un jardin,

Un de ceux-là, où l’on s’arrête en souriant,

L’esprit frais comme le soleil du matin

Posant comme une étoile sur les carreaux blancs.

 

Il y a dans l’air un feu follet qui s’agite,

L’éclat d’une immobile bourrasque de vent,

Une Dame tendre qui cache son mérite,

A qui l’on rend hommage silencieusement.

 

Des fleurs se cachent au sein de ce clair sanctuaire,

Les colonnes cernées d’un chemin centenaire

Qui se plaisaient à regarder passer les hommes.

 

Je la retrouve dans ces choses magnifiques,

Dans les reflets, l’ombre, les silences magiques,

Et le parfum unique de sa tarte aux pommes.


End file.
